The Bates Children
The Bates Childrenhttp://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/576900111.jpg http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/DSC076981.jpg Zach is continuing to pursue his degree in History and Criminal Justice. He completed his last semester of EMT training with a 4.0 and was recently elected as the youngest county commissioner in our state. He’s thankful for the local support he received and for the opportunity to help serve his county. He’s actively involved in working with the sheriff’s department and the volunteer fire department. http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/072_72.jpg Michaella completed her EMT schooling with a 4.0 and is currently taking on-line courses to gain an English degree. She’s actively involved in the volunteer fire department, assisting with medical needs. Her favorite hobbies are sewing and holding babies (and there’s plenty of opportunity for both around here!) http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/08-10_016911.jpgErin finished recording a piano Cd of her own personal arrangements of beloved hymns. She’s continuing her college studies to earn a music degree , along with teaching piano lessons to 30 students. She’s a devoted organizer and helps us maintain order. She encourages us to be actively involved in ministry. She’s often found studying her Bible or praying, encouraging the rest of us through example. http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/15-Lawson13.jpg Lawson graduated from high school and is praying about the direction for his future. He manages his own mowing service company. He‘s also our official shopper and money manager, since he has a knack for business and for getting good buys. On the side, he’s our guitar strumming, singing & yodeling cowboy that entertains us with his heroic movie scripts. http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/14-Nathan1.jpg Nathan has accepted God’s call to preach and uses every opportunity to study and develop messages. After graduating, his plan is to attend Crown College to pursue his degree. In the mean time, he is Dad’s right hand man in the family tree service company. He’s also our family’s handy man that can do just about any job (and he usually does it before anyone can ask). http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/DSC071802.jpg Alyssa loves to cook and sew (a great benefit for the rest of us!) She also loves photography and spends most of her free time with a camera in hand. Her favorite past time is reading, especially Sherlock Holmes mysteries or historical books. http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/8718033712.jpg Tori takes the initiative to organize and direct her younger siblings on projects needing to be completed. She never has to be asked to do assignments, because she does more than her share. Her organizational skills are a huge asset to our family! http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/IMG_73392.jpg Trace is our rambunctious competitor of ping pong, football, or any other sport his older brothers take on. With great determination to make up for lack of years and size, he can overtake them in just about every endeavor. http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/10-Carlin.jpg Carlin is often behind the scenes serving an older sibling by ironing their clothes, straightening their room, or doing their laundry. She made a commitment to read through her Bible in a year and was faithful and consistent to finish, setting an example for each of us. http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/9-Josie9.jpg Josie is all smiles, all the time! She loves to read and read and read. Most girl’s pocket books are filled with all sorts of goodies, but Josie’s is packed with mysteries! Her love for reading helps her to also be a diligent student in her schoolwork. http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/8-Katie.jpg Katie is a lot of dynamite packed in a little package!http://gilbatesfamily.com/2010/09/15/katie-10/She consistently volunteers to help with the little ones. Before we can blink an eye, she’s snuck off to surprise us by getting their hair fixed, their shoes on, and making sure they’re all in order. Then she often marches her little army of helpers off to clean a room in hopes to be an unexpected blessing! http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/78030076.jpg Jackson amazes us with his tidbits of wisdom at times. The rest of the time, he’s involved in wild escapades around the house with his two younger brothers. We call them" the three musketeers", and adventure is always on the brink when they’re toghttp://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/6-Warden11.jpgether! Warden is our working man! He’s the one to volunteer to be a big sister’s helper, no matter how hard the assignment is. Tough as nails, he’s all boy! We call him "Tigger" because he’s full of bounce!! http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/174600061.jpg Isaiah has a smile that will melt any heart. We say he’s going to be a great catch because he spends his day showering the girls with compliments. Having had several critical accidents as a child, he has earned his middle name "Courage". Our house wouldn’t be the same without his tender input. http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/4-Addie1.jpg Addallee means “The Lord is my strength and refuge”. The double letters in her name remind us that God gave her a second chance in life when she was born with complications that caused her breathing and her heart to stop. She has been a blessing from the start and adds joy to our life. http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/3-Ellie1.jpg Ellie Bridget means "Strong light". She’s a bubbly little ray of sunshine that loves to give hugs and loves to cuddle up in someone’s lap. She loves to smother Judson Wyatt with kisses. http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/2-Callie1.jpg Callie-Anna is the most adorable, most innocent looking little angel…but underneath that sweet grin is a mischievous little adventurer waiting to get into trouble! She keeps us all on our toes and adds sheer delight to our days! Judson Wyatt is an absolute doll! He’s such a special blessing and his smile steals all of our http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/DSC089461.jpgattention. Everyone begs to hold Judson. He’s the center of every activity! http://gilbatesfamily.com/files/2011/01/DSC08936.jpg